The present invention concerns toys of the general type commonly used to amuse young children in the bath.
Children are often entertained during their bath by the presence of bubbles and suds which serve to keep the child occupied.
The present invention is embodied in a toy for use in the bath which permits the child to operate the toy in a manner causing soap suds and water to be discharged from the toy in a somewhat forceful and intriguing manner.
The toy is of buoyant construction and defines a chamber in which water and suds are confined for discharge upon rapid downward displacement of the toy in the water. A sizable inlet area formed in the toy serves to collect a quantity of suds and water which are subsequently discharged via a nozzle in the toy to produce a simulation of engine exhaust gases, whale spouts, etc. The exhaust nozzle may be embodied at the end of an exhaust structure such as a toy boat smokestack, exhaust pipe or other shape compatible with the configuration of the toy.